DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love
by abbieouji
Summary: *song-fic * Trunks breaks up with Marron, and Pan takes him to a club. And at the club, feelings come out. T*P, G*B, M*U


**DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love**

**Disclaimer: TRUNKSIE! GET OVER HERE! **

**Trunks: Abbieouji doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, but she does own a dragon ball pillow. Can I leave now?**

**Me: No.**

**A/N: HEY! Well, I got this idea while listening to the song, then it developed and I couldn't ignore it! This chappy will be a song fic, and I don't want any crap about reports! You are allowed to have song-fics, so shut the hell up all you peeps who reported me! Oh, I would also like to make a very special shout out to Layab the Dark Saiyan! He helped me with story, so the least I can do is say thank you! U ROCK LAYAB! Now then, enjoy the story! Oh, here's everyone's age.**

**Trunks: 28**

**Goten: 27**

**Uub: 27**

**Marron: 26**

**Bra: 26**

**Pan: 25**

**Yes, I know its way off, but it's **_**my**_** story!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Trunks sighed and slowly got out of the car. Today was the day. The day he broke it off with Marron. She was constantly bitching at him, and she was cheating quite a lot. So he decided to break it off. But he still had a heavy heart. But luckily he had Pan. Ever since Goku came back with Shenron, she begged him to stay, and he finally agreed. Trunks remembered her sadness after he left. She just locked herself away, and Trunks found out that only he could save her. So he finally went to find the Dragon Balls and get Goku back. For some reason he couldn't stand to see Pan cry. But now, he hoped she could comfort him. He signed again and went over to Maron's car. She had a look of guilt on her face and he frowned as he smelt another man on her. He growled and knew it was time to end it. Then he began.

\/\/\/[/]/\]/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Pan flew around, trying to find Trunks. It was only a week ago he had brought her grandpa back to her. She had always had a crush on him, but now that she was a young woman, she realized that if she didn't act fast, he would be gone. So she decided to go tell him. But she couldn't find him anywhere. His was hidden, probably because there was no need to keep it shown. But she was determined to find him. And with that, she blasted off again, this time, with tons more determination.

\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/

"Trunks! I can explain!" Marron exclaimed, seeing his deep scowl that matched his father's perfectly.

"Yes Marron, please do. Because I'm all ears." Trunks said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"T-trunks, I-i, I'm sorry!" She cried, desperately trying to get his forgiveness. Sadly, this time, he didn't buy it.

"Marron! No! You've cheated one too many times! I've tried to forgive you, but this has gone too far! Am I really that bad as to be cheated on fifteen times!" Trunks demanded. He was sick of her sick _shit! _She had cheated on him so much, he had already told the media he was planning on breaking up with her in the near future.

"T-trunks, I-i…" Marron stuttered off, realizing the inevitable. Trunks was breaking up with her.

"Marron, we're done. Permanently." Trunks said with venom clear in his voice. But then it began to waver. "I'm sorry, but, it just isn't working out." He said, flying off, leaving Marron alone and crying. He then flew away to a secluded place that only one other person knew about. _**Pan.**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pan felt Trunks' _ki _fluster then go back down. She tracked then flew towards it, realizing that it was there childhood hideout. When she was 14, right after Goku left, she was very depressed and only stayed there. Trunks had found her there one day very weak and dehydrated. He had taken care of her and helped her through the loss of her grandpa. Ever since, whenever they had a problem, one of them would go there for the other one's comfort. So why Trunks was there Pan had no idea. He needed comfort, so she then flew off toward their little 'Comfort Fort' to help Trunks.

]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\

Trunks sat there, tears stinging in his baby blue eyes. He had done it. He had broken up with Marron. He hoped pan would come and comfort him, because he needed it badly. He sensed Pan coming and dried his few tears. He then crossed his arms behind his head and stared into the sky in thought. He barely heard her feet tap on the ground in landing but he did hear her yell at him in concern. He realized that she was now kneeling down beside him, worry showing clearly in her shining obsidian yes. But all she saw in his eyes where hurt. He lightly sat up, only to be embraced tightly in hug. He returned the hug sadly. She whispered soothing words to him, stroking his soft lilac hair. After the awkward silence, Pan finally spoke.

"Trunks, are you ok? Breaking up with Marron must have been hard. Do you want to want to be alone?" She all asked. He always admired her courage, but she was always the best with emotions. She may have lots of them, but when it came to other people's she was like a therapist.

"No Pan, stay here. I think you're the best comfort I have." Trunks admitted. Pan nodded and laid down next to him, softly stroking his hair again. After some time, pan began to get droopy eyed, when she remembered why she had been trying to find him in the first place. _He may have just broken up, but it's now or never. _She thought with determination. She sat up, startling Trunks.

"Trunks, I came here for two reasons. One was to make you feel better, and two was to tell you something. Ever since you saved me from General Rildo, I've had a crush on you. Please don't be mad at me." She told him, a tear shining in her eye.

"P-pan, I-i don't know what to say. I-I mean I just broke up with someone and our age difference …" He trailed off.

"S-so y-you d-don't l-like m-me?" She asked, tears now clear on her creamy white face.

"No! You always made me feel like my life was worth living! Like when Bebi came. And General Rildo. I always felt like I had to protect you." He admitted in total truth.

"R-really? Well, that's great! There's this great new dance club in town called 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'. How 'bout me, you, Goten, Bra, Uub and Marron all go tonight!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks looked at her, confusion on his face.

"A club?" he asked, curious.

"YEAH! It's settled! We'll all go at eight! I'll tell Uncle Goten, you tell Bra, I'll tell Marron and you tell Uub! I'll call you to pick me up! After all, the guys have to fly the girls, since Marron and Bra don't know how to fly and it wouldn't be fair to me. See ya then!" Pan told him. She then flew off, yelling;

"Wear something easy to move in but still hot!" Then, she was off towards her home. Trunks looked into the distance, and realized that maybe some dancing would cheer him up. He then flew off towards his house.

/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[/[

Pan instantly called for Goten.

"GOTEN! GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled.

"Geez, ya don't have to yell so loud ya know!" He snapped at her, rubbing his ears.

"Goten, we're gonna go clubbing tonight. Go get ready. Bra's coming.'' She added with a wink. She then ran upstairs to her bed room. Goten then ran up to his as well. He was going clubbing!

|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}

Trunks ran into the house and called for Bra.

"BRAAAA! WE'RE GOING TO A CLUB! WANNA COME!" He yelled through the huge house. Bra instantly ran downstairs.

"YES! YES! YES! Will Goten be there?" She exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah" Trunks said nonchalantly.

"IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE GETTING READY!" She yelled from the top of the stairs. He heard her door slam and lock.

"Well, I guess I better get ready as well." Trunks thought aloud. He then rushed upstairs. He only had thirty minutes!

{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?{?

Bra looked in her closet. She had absolutely nothing to wear! She sorted through the mess of her closet finally able to find a silk blood red bandeau that showed off her curves. She also found some super short cut-off daisy dukes. She quickly put them on then went on the search for shoes. She finally found some strappy black heels. She then began to do her make-up. She put on some thick mascara and some smoky black eye shadow and blood red lipstick. Declaring herself presentable, she went downstairs to wait.

*Pan's turn! (A/N: Ok, I'm gonna show all of 'em gettin' dressed.) *

Pan sorted through her closet to realize she was still a total tomboy. Then she remembered the outfit that her Mom's friend Eresa had given her. She finally found her strapless lime green belly button tee and some white washed jeans. She grabbed her favorite high top black converse and began to apply her make-up. She put on some black lipstick and put on some baby blue eye shadow. She curled her hair slightly at the ends and went downstairs to wait.

*Marron*

Marron shifted through her closet.

"Of course! The 'fight' tee that Pan gave me!" She thought aloud. She threw it on along with a mini skirt and put her hair the way her Mom used to. She added a rhinestone butterfly clip and began her make-up. Some purple lipstick, black eye shadow and some marble flats. She then rushed into the living room to wait for Uub.

*Goten*

Goten sighed and shuffled through his drawers. He finally found a navy blue undershirt his dad used to wear before Buu arrived and some ripped jeans. He threw on his blue boots (yah know, the 1's Goku used to wear before the Buu saga?) and flew off towards capsule Corp. to pick up Bra.

*Trunks*

_Crap! What am I gonna wear to a club? Well, Pan said that wear something that still makes me look … 'hot' 0.o _She sorted through his huge closet and finally found his shirt from the black star dragon ball search only to realize the sleeves were ripped off. He frowned but put it on. He found the pants and then decided to put on his shoes from his childhood. They reminded him of someone who had looked lke him. But he was a baby then. But he could have sworn it was a future copy of himself. He would ask his Mom later. He put on a dab of cologne and flew off towards Pan's house.

*Uub*

He couldn't believe it! Marron had called him saying that everyone was going clubbing and he was gonna come whether he liked it or not. He agreed, not want to Marron off. He loved her, but he temper matched her Mom's. He decided to get ready as soon as possible; he looked through his closet happy to find the vest he got when he merged with Majin Buu. He threw them on along with some ripped jeans Dende had given him. But they weren't originally ripped. Stupid Popo. He had ripped them when one side of the pant leg got caught on the dryer. It ripped, causing the other to stay as well. Both sides ripped, but Popo sewed them back lightly back together. He put on some sneakers and flew off to Kame Island to take Marron to the club.

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|

Goten flew with Bra snuggled in his chest, Uub held Marron with a death-like grip and trunks held Pan for dear life. The club was a good five miles away. As soon as they got there, all the girls kissed the boys on the lips, and then waited for them to open the door. As soon as they did, all the girls grabbed the guys and went to a table. Bra seemed to have reserved it. The girls dropped their jackets, revealing their outfits. All the guys' jaws dropped. Finally, Pan spoke up.

"Well? Are you guys gonna stand there like statues or are we gonna dance!"

"Yeah! We didn't come here just to be looked at, even though it does make me happy that our efforts to look hot have succeeded." Bra piped up, a smirk never leaving her face.

"If I don't dance in the next five seconds, Uub, I'll whoop your ass until you do." Marron threatened.

"Well, come on!" Goten said, grabbing Bra by the hand. Uub and Marron followed.

"Trunks, this is gonna be super fun, trust me." Pan said, grabbing his hand. Then she dragged him onto the Dancefloor. The next started up.

_**Usher, Usher, Usher**_

_**(yeah man)**_

_**So we back in the club**_

_**Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)**_

_**Thank God the week is done**_

_**I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**_

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**_

_**No control of my body**_

_**Ain't I seen you before?**_

_**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

Pan and Trunks looked into each other's eyes. Trunks' baby blue eyes matched his mother's so much. Her black onyx eyes shined like glass, her body moving with the beat. He remembered dancing to this song at a party right after Majin Buu was defeated. He was moving his body as well.

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

_**Gonna get you right**_

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

Pan looked at trunks and crushed her lips into Trunks'. Trunks' eyes widened until he realized that he loved Pan. He returned the kiss and resumed dancing with her. The smile on her face matched that of when Goku refused to come out from under the chair on Planet Vidal. His smile matched that of when Bebi was defeated.

_**Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now**_

_**Gonna set the roof on fire**_

_**Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down**_

_**Hands up, when the music drops**_

_**We both put our hands up**_

_**Put your hands on my body**_

_**Swear I seen you before**_

_**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

Bra looked at Goten, her eyes shining with laughter and happiness. Goten looked at her, happiness seen in every angle. Her baby blue eyes always seemed to sparkle whenever she moved.

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

_** Gonna get you right **_

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

Bra looked at Goten, her eyes suddenly clouded with lust. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, her fingers entwined in his hair. He kissed back, showing he loved her.

_**Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil**_

_**Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,**_

_**That's how we roll**_

_**My life is a movie, and you just tivo**_

_**Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock**_

_**She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock**_

_**Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock**_

_**Mami on fire, psh, red hot**_

_**Bada bing, bada boom**_

_**Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room**_

_**I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew**_

_**And tonight it's just me and you**_

Marron stared at Uub, her eyes never leaving his. Her body was swishing and swaying with the beat of the music. His was trying to keep up, but he kept failing miserably.

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

_**Gonna get you right**_

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

_**Gonna get you right**_

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

Marron smirked at him, a twinkle hidden in her clear blue orbs. He smirked back and grabbed her. He kissed her forcefully on the lips. She didn't fight back, but instead returned the kiss.

_**Yeah, thank you DJ **_

The guys all seemed to thank the DJ as well, for they all were dancing their asses off. The girls were as well, for they were all the center of attention.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

WELL! HOW WUZ IT? Tht wuz 1 of my longest first chappys evr1 ths rite, there's more! YAH! I want 10 reviews b4 the next chappy comes out! Oh, the next chappy will probably still b at the club. And I don't want any flames about the couples! U may tell me u don't lke thm, but don't yell! Oh, by the way, the next chappy 4 fake will be out soon, so b patient.

*10 REVIEWS= CHAPPYS!*

***abbieouji***


End file.
